El corazón de dos Uchihas
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Algo estaba matando a Sasuke. En busca de protección y hasta poder recuperarse decide unirse a Akatsuki, en donde no tendrá más remedio que rencontrarse con su odiado hermano mayor. ItaSasu (pareja principal)/ NaruSasu (leve)
1. Chapter 1

_Fic terminado, consta de 8 capítulos._

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Nunca pensó que acabaría en un sitio como aquel, nunca pensó que volvería a estar bajo el mismo techo que su hermano. Pero allí estaba, con los miembros de Akatsuki, en donde todos residían. Y por decisión propia. Había podido hablar con el líder y le habían otorgado una habitación individual, bastante grande y un tanto alejada de los demás, lo cuál agradecía.

Y no es que le hiciese ninguna gracia tener que convivir con tanta gente, le gustaba estar solo por sobre todas las cosas, pero al final no todo había sucedido como él esperaba.

—¿Estás cómodo? -una voz masculina se escucho en la entrada de su habitación. -No quiero incordiarte pero me gusta conocer a los nuevos miembros, siempre que alguien decide unirse.

— No me he unido -sentenció un tanto desagradable -No pienso quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo. Solo hasta que pueda volver a lo mio.

-Ya veo… -el chico de cabellera rubia sonrió - Hermano de Itachi, ¿Verdad? -Sasuke quien estaba de espaldas terminando de colocar todas sus pertenencias se quedo en silencio ante lo dicho. -Aquí todo el mundo sabe quién eres...El vengador renegado de su propia aldea. El que juró matar a su propio hermano. Poseedor de unos ojos privilegiados y un poder indescriptible. Desde hace mucho que nuestro líder ansiaba tenerte entre nosotros. -al ver que Sasuke seguía a lo suyo y no tenia intención de entablar conversación decidió irse no sin antes despedirse -Ten cuidado. Aquí no todos van a ser tan amables como yo.

Cuando hubo salido, Sasuke fue hasta la puerta y la cerró ¿Cómo demonios iba a soportar todo aquello? Era solo el primer día allí y ya lo odiaba. Con suerte y yendo a la suya no tendría que establecer contacto con nadie.

Un poco más tarde se escucharon varios golpes en la puerta.

— ¡Sasuke! -El aludido al reconocer la voz de su compañero de cabellos plateados le abrió -Buf al fin me he podido librar de esa arpía -sin siquiera preguntar se metió en la habitación del Uchiha -Madre mía, menuda habitación te han dado a ti. Y nosotros tenemos que estar los tres en la misma. Y ya sabes que no soporto a la niñata esa…

— Será por poco tiempo. A mí tampoco me gusta esto. Tan pronto como pueda nos iremos.

— ¿Tú como estás? -le hecho un vistazo de arriba abajo -Estás impresionante. El traje de los Akatsuki te queda de lujo.

-No muy bien. -confesó. Deposito sus ojos en quien tenia delante -Tú eres el único en quién confío. Él único que sabe la verdad del porque estamos aquí.

-Y te dí mi palabra de que eso nunca saldrá de mi boca. Tú secreto esta seguro conmigo. Solo concentrate en recuperarte y ya esta.

-Ocupate de esos dos ¿Vale? -Suigetsu asintió.

A pesar de que en su físico no había ninguna secuela, ni rastro de nada fuera de lo habitual, por dentro algo le estaba matado. Y es que desde su última pelea con uno de los bijus , un mal ataque había conseguido herirle y por alguna razón que aun desconocía sus funciones vitales estaban fallando y sus ataques habían disminuido considerablemente. Por no hablar de que ya ni siquiera era capaz de usar sus ojos como lo hacía normalmente y se encontraba débil la mayor parte del tiempo. Con todo eso encima y teniendo en cuenta que toda la aldea de Konoha y altos mandos iban tras él no podía permitirse el lujo de luchar, ni mucho menos de ser capturado por nadie. Por su propia voluntad y después de meditarlo durante días, decidió localizar a la banda Akatsuki . La cual no dudo en acogerle sabiendo de sobras lo extraordinario que era. Y lo valioso que podía llegar a ser para la organización. Suigetsu había sido su mayor apoyo desde entonces, ya que había sido al único al que le había contado la verdad.

-Ya sabes que con esos no hay problema. No tienen muchas luces -hecho una carcajada pero al ver el semblante tan serio de Sasuke decidió dejar las bromas aparte -Si necesitas lo que sea, me avisas ¿Eh?

-Traeme la comida por la noche. No quiero tener que salir de aquí por nada -El chico de cabellos negros se sentó en el borde de la cama -Y procura no hacer mucho alboroto. Cuanto menos llamemos la atención mejor.

Suigetsu le hizo un gesto para despedirse y se fue dejando a un Sasuke preocupado, inquieto y solo.

En otra parte estaban algunos de los chicos merendando en la sala donde solían reunirse para comer.

-¿Has ido a verle? ¿Qué tal es? -Deidara miró a su compañero encogiéndose de brazos.

-Es guapo -el otro hizo una mueca de desagrado -Y antipático. Pero bueno, era de esperar, clavadito a su hermano. Que por cierto, desde que vino no se le ha vuelto a ver el pelo.

Hidan que estaba escuchando la conversación ensancho su sonrisa.

-O que le tiene miedo. Me encantaría enfrentarme a ese tal Sasuke.

-Pero si no estas a la altura -Sasori sabía que ese tipo de comentarios hacían enfadar a Hidan y por eso siempre intentaba picarle -Solo con rozarte te manda al infierno.

Hidan le envió una mirada asesina pero siguió a lo suyo. Deidara se levantó dejando a los demás aún comiendo.

-Te veo luego -dijo dirigiéndose a Sasori.

Se podía decirse que de todos los Aktsuki Deidara era quien mejor se llevaba con todos. Por su carácter curioso y sociable, siempre acababa entablando conversación con cualquiera. Pero sin duda con quién compartía más cosas y se llevaba mejor era con su compañero Sasori.

Al salir del comedor se topo con el chico de cabellos plateados que no dudo en lanzarle una sonrisa de medio lado. Deidara paso de largo pero a pocos pasos se paró y echo la vista atrás.

-¿Y tú eres?

-Puedo ser lo que tu quieras muñeca.

Deidara al escucharle no tardó en posicionarse delante de él, con una rapidez asombrosa.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿A quién llamas tu muñeca?

-¡Deidara!

Se oyó una voz ronca detrás de ellos. Caminaba lento pero con paso seguro. Deidara al verle simplemente volvió a mirar a Suigetsu con cierto odio y se marcho.

-¿Eres uno de los compañeros del nuevo Uchiha?

Suigetsu aún impresionado por su presencia y por los pendientes que adornaban su cara tardó en reaccionar.

-Ehmmm...Sí ¿Y tú?

-Dile que necesito hablar con él. -comento y se alejó dejando al otro un tanto perplejo.

Después del encontronazo y de dedicarse a inspeccionar un poco todo el territorio decidió volver a su zona segura. La zona donde estaba Sasuke y los demás compañeros suyos. Por alguna razón cuanto más se alejaba más inseguro se sentía y no es que tuviese miedo precisamente.

Esta vez no hizo falta llamar a la puerta ya que la habitación de Sasuke estaba abierta. Lo encontró del mismo modo en que lo había dejado. Encima de su cama, pero esta vez semiacostado, sumido en sus pensamientos, meditando sobre a saber cuantas cosas. Y es que Sasuke solía sumirse mucho en él mismo, aún cuando le había contado lo suyo, Suigetsu sabía que había muchas otras cosas que no le contaba y nunca le contaría a nadie.

-Si soy un pesado -se adelanto en decir -Pero un tal...Hm….-se percato que ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre -Un tío raro con un montón de piercings. Que vayas a verle.

Sasuke se incorporo y cogió a kusanagi, que desde hacía tiempo siempre la llevaba consigo.

-¿Adonde vas con eso?

-Por si acaso…. Quedate aquí y no te muevas hasta que haya regresado -Suigetsu le miro sin entender -Alguien podría entrar cuando yo no estoy.

Siempre le tocaba a él. Y bueno, en cierto modo le gustaba, Sasuke confiaba en él. No le daba tanta confianza a nadie más que a él. Pero muchas veces se preguntaba si eso en verdad lo hacía por propio interés y aprovechamiento que por otra cosa.

···

-¿Querías verme?

-Mañana saldremos en una misión. Quiero que estés con nosotros.

El Uchiha menor sintió esas palabras como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el estómago. Vale, tenía claro que tendría que hacer misiones, pero no tan pronto. Aún no se sentía con fuerzas de llevar a cabo alguna. Incluso si había podido descansar, no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

-¿Te parece bien? -prosiguió el de cabellos anaranjados al ver que el aludido no contestaba.

-Perfecto.

-Ya se que al llegar dejaste claro que no querías entablar contacto con tu hermano, pero él también es miembro de Akatsuki y vendrá. Simplemente dejad de lado vuestras disputas y sed profesionales. Porque como esta misión sea un fracaso por culpa de alguno, se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

¿Tener que volver a verle? ¿Lidiar con él? ¿Con todo el odio que llevaba acumulado? Si le veía solo sería para acabar con él. Pero tampoco podía permitirse dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y su rabia, porque por encima de todo estaba en juego su propia vida. Si tenia que fingir y estar delante de la persona que más odiaba en este mundo, lo haría. Y luego llegaría el día en que pasarían cuentas.

-Saldremos mañana a primera hora.

Al salir del sitio donde se encontraba con el líder se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Quizás y meterse en la organización no había sido lo más inteligente después de todo. Pero de alguna forma pensó que sería lo mejor. Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Volvió hacia su habitación pensativo y con algo de mal humor, para que negarlo, las cosas no estaban saliendo como él hubiese querido. Cada día se estaba haciendo más pesado y cada día se encontraba más desanimado.

Al entrar se encontró su habitación completamente vacía. Sin Suigetsu. ¿Otra vez se había ido de las suyas? Por mucho que había intentado que fuese serio y responsable, no hacía más que meterse en líos. Suspiro y se echo en la cama abatido.

En cosa de segundos todo su ser vibró y al volver a pestañear ya no estaba en su habitación. Se encontraba en medio de la nada, en medio de un sitio sin vida. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Un genjutsu?

-Cuanto tiempo….-una voz ronca que reconoció enseguida taladro sus tímpanos. Como flechas clavándose poco a poco. -Jamás pensé que al volver a vernos sería en un sitio como este. Y tú siendo miembro de Akatsuki.

Sasuke haciendo un movimiento rápido activo su sharingan provocando una media sonrisa en Itachi.

-No te esfuerces. No servirá. Estas es mi ilusión. Nadie nos ve, nadie nos escucha, ninguna técnica tuya me va a afectar, mientras este genjustsu este activo.

Y Sasuke de sobras lo sabia pero se negaba a quedarse inmóvil sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué quieres? -apretaba sus puños conteniéndose. Por mucho que intentase parecer sereno, su cuerpo le estaba delatando y no quería -Me repugna verte.

-Lo sé. Pero no te va a quedar más remedio que verme y quería hacértelo saber hermanito. ¿Pero ha sido decisión tuya, verdad? Yo no te he obligado a venir aquí. -una pared surgió de detrás de Sasuke, a la vez que unas cadenas que se enroscaron por entre sus brazos y piernas, dejándole totalmente a merced del Uchiha mayor -No te metas en mi camino ¿Entiendes? Quiero que se te quede grabado en tu cabeza, que ya no soy tu hermano.

¿Por qué le estaba diciendole todo eso? ¿Por qué incluso en sus genjutsus no dejaba de torturarle de esa forma? Quería gritar, quería matarle con sus propias manos. Verle desangrarse y arrastrase por el suelo, que suplicase por su vida, Pero no, quién en verdad estaba atado y sin poder zafarse era él. Maldijo su debilidad y se maldijo a si mismo.

Itachi hizo un par de sellos, activo su sharingan y Sasuke volvió a aparecer en su cama. Volvía a estar solo. Inspeccionó su cuerpo rápidamente pero no vio nada extraño en él. Pareciese que todo había sido un sueño, pero no lo había sido, de eso estaba seguro.

Se quedo en la cama y al final se quedo dormido. No fue hasta que Suigetsu , ya con una bandeja con la cena, le hizo despertar un tanto sobresaltado.

-Hey tranquilo, soy yo. -Sasuke estaba muy inquieto y enseguida lo noto -¿Ha pasado algo?

-¡¿Qué si ha pasado algo?! ¡¿Qué si ha pasado algo?! Te dije que te quedases en la habitación hasta que regresase. Y no me hiciste ni puto caso. -gruño visiblemente enfadado -¡No me sirves para nada!

-Oye, oye..no te pongas así. No pensaba irme, pero hubo un problema con Jugo. ¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¿Qué lo dejase estar y pasase una desgracia que luego nos salpicaría a todos? -se defendió -Joder Sasuke por una vez en tu vida piensa un poco en los demás y deja de ser tan egoísta.

Y tenía razón. Quizás le estaba pidiendo demasiado a Suigetsu, después de todo no era su obligación. El Uchiha se calmo un poco.

-Dejémoslo.

-Pero dime ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nada -no quería tener que darle detalles, ni hablar sobre ello. Estaba cansado, y no solo físicamente, su alma estaba empezando a pesarle mucho -gracias por la cena.

Suigetsu sonrió.

-No hay de qué. Ya sabes que dije que te ayudaría en lo que pudiera y aquí estoy.

-Mañana tengo una misión.

-Pero no vas a poder….

Sasuke le interrumpió.

-Podré.

-¿Quieres que me quede a dormir aquí contigo?

Sasuke sin saber a cuento de qué y porqué había dicho aquello alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Pero qué dices…?

-Por favor...No soporto estar con esos dos. No paran de molestar y me….

-¿Te vas a callar? -el Uchiha le tiro una de las mantas que había encima de su cama -Tú dormirás en el suelo.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

La mañana era espléndida, el sol se había alzado radiante y en el cielo no se podía ver ninguna nube. Sin duda un día perfecto para una misión. Pero no para Sasuke.

El Uchiha apenas había podido pegar ojo. Le tranquilizaba que Suigetsu se hubiese quedado durmiendo en su habitación. Le daba cierta seguridad y compañía pero aún así, no había podido quitarse de la cabeza el encuentro que había tenido con Itachi.

-Oye despierta -Suigetsu abrió sus ojos somnoliento -Yo ya me voy.

-Vale. Ve con cuidado.

···

Todos los miembros de Akatsuki sin excepción se habían puesto en marcha. Las ordenes eran concretas. Había que rastrear ciertas aldeas en busca de los bijus que faltaban. Iban saltando de rama en rama veloces, cada uno con su compañero al lado, excepto Sasuke que iba en solitario , observando detenidamente los movimientos de cada uno. Y es que a pesar de ahora estar en la misma organización, seguía sin fiarse de ninguno. Nadie hablaba, tan solo algunas palabras para decir ciertas indicaciones o cuando tenían que parar. Así hasta pasadas 2 horas. Pain alzo un brazo y todos se pararon en seco.

-Ahora es cuando nos tenemos que separar. Cada uno que vaya por su cuenta. Así tendremos más capacidad de abarcar el máximo territorio posible. Nos reuniremos aquí en una hora. No falléis.

Fueron sus últimas palabras y luego todos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sasuke cuando percibió que todos se habían ido se recostó un poco en uno de los árboles. Habían estado corriendo durante dos horas y sus piernas ya estaban flaqueando. Antes era capaz de correr durante días sin problemas.

-Maldición…

¿Y cómo se supone que iba a encontrar algún biju? Estaba realmente harto de los bijus. Por culpa de uno ahora estaba en esa lamentable estado.

Estuvo rastreando varias zonas. Algunas a través de sus ojos, pero no había encontrado nada. Hasta que unas extrañas huellas le llamaron la atención. ¿Quizás se traba de algún monstruo de las colas? No pudo reflexionar mucho sobre ellas ya que varios ninjas aparecieron ante él lanzándole varios ataques, los cuales esquivo sin problemas.

-Así que tú eres el Uchiha de la hoja. El que todo el mundo busca. Nos van a dar una buena recompensa por tu cabeza -Varios de los hombres rieron.

El Uchiha hizo un par de sellos y el chidori apareció en su mano. No era apropiado gastar chakra ahora y mucho menos por un par de pardillos, pero tampoco quería perder mucho tiempo con ellos.

-Chidori… - cuando estaba a punto de hacer impacto su brazo empezó a temblar -Atg…. -momento en e que los ninjas aprovecharon para darle un golpe seco en un costado y hacerle toser. Ellos eran tres y estaban bien sincronizados, atacando en grupo. Aún cuando él se sentía y sabía que era muchísimo superior a ellos , en ese momento estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas. -Mierda…

Y se desmayó.

Al volver a abrir los ojos veía un tanto borroso pero pudo apreciar una mano que estaba vendándole el brazo.

-Que me ha pasado….-susurro con voz quebrada -Que me pasa….Me quiero levantar…- hizo ademan de levantarse pero no pudo -Joder….

La mano que antes le estaba curando el brazo ahora estaba depositada en su nuca, incorporándole despacio. Todo su cuerpo le dolía horrores y era incapaz de recordar lo que había ocurrido después del último golpe que le dieron.

-No puedo ver bien… -se quejo sintiéndose impotente y temiendo que fuese a quedarse así por mucho tiempo.

Y para rematar se sentía terriblemente mareado, incluso a punto de vomitar. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse. Trató de coger aire, el máximo posible y lo expulso a duras pensar. Cuando respiraba le dolían los pulmones. ¿Acaso se estaba muriendo? ¿Era eso? ¿Se iba a morir allí mismo?

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya había oscurecido. No es que se sintiese mucho mejor pero al menos había recuperado un poco la visión. A su lado estaba el chico de cabellera dorada, el cual sonrió al verle.

-Casi la palmas nene... Nos has dado un susto de muerte.

Sasuke reparo en su vendaje. Sí, recordaba como alguien le había estado curando su brazo. En su cuerpo tenia magulladuras y algunos golpes, pero eso se iba a curar.

-Bueno me tengo que ir. Se ha terminado mi guardia -Deidara se levanto. Estaban en una especie de cueva, un sitio un tanto abandonado y en donde solo podían apreciarse rocas y un montón de frondosa vegetación. -Vendrá otro Akatsuki a remplazarme.

-Espera….

-Tranquilo que él no va a dejar que te pase nada.

Sasuke sin entender quiso preguntar pero al darse cuenta ya había desaparecido.

¿Él? ¿Quién? Suspiro y se fijo a su alrededor. Sin duda era un buen sitio. No tan cómodo como le hubiese gustado pero por fin podría descansar.

La tranquilidad no le duró mucho al ver al nuevo Akatsuki de guardia aparecer. Itachi.

Su corazón le dio un vuelco por completo. Por un momento había olvidado que su hermano también era miembro y que por lo tanto también iba a estar allí.

Itachi no dijo nada. Simplemente se sentó al lado de Sasuke , observándole con detenimiento. Cosa que no solo molestaba al chico menor , sino que le estaba empezando a hacerle perder la paciencia.

El silencio reino en la estancia hasta que Sasuke sin poder aguantarse más hablo bastante sobresaltado.

-Largate. No necesito que estés aquí. Sé cuidarme solo.

-¿Desde cuando estás enfermo?

Esa pregunta heló la sangre a Sasuke, tanto que hasta sintió un sabor amargo en su boca. Era imposible que alguien le hubiese contado a Iatchi la verdad, ya que solo lo sabían él y Suigetsu y este se había quedado en la guarida de los Akatsuki. ¿Entonces?

Sasuke se mantuvo callado y rechazo mirarle a la cara.

-¿Te crees que no me dado cuenta? ¿Tan poco confiás en las capacidades de tu hermano?

¿Hermano? Recordó de inmediato lo que le había dicho Itachi dentro de su genjutsu. Y solo recordarlo le daban ganas de coger a kusanagi y clavársela en todo el pecho. Hecho un vistazo al fondo y vio como su espalada estaba ahí recostada, intacta.

-¿Vas a matarme con ella? -dijo dirigiendo la vista hacia la misma dirección que Sasuke -Tienes una espada preciosa. Digna de un Uchiha.

Le repugnaba su forma de hablar. Tan falsa y estúpida. ¿Ahora se estaba haciendo el bueno? ¿Qué pretendía con eso?

Se volvió a hacer un silencio incómodo. Sobretodo para Sasuke , quién no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Después de todo estaba compartiendo la noche con su peor enemigo.

-Será mejor que te duermas -Itachi no paraba de observarle, siempre en silencio. Tan solo algunas veces le dirigía la palabra y luego volvía a lo mismo. -Mañana será otro día.

-No me voy a poder dormir -acabo diciendo.

Y era la verdad. Ya por mucho que quisiera y se empeñase, le resultaría imposible pegar ojo sabiendo que estaba ahí Itachi.

Volvió a suceder tan fugaz como el anterior , el genjutsu de su hermano le había atrapado en una realidad alternativa. En otro plano. Sintió un escalofrió, pero mantuvo la compostura.

Esta vez su hermano no le aprisiono, tan solo se acerco a él y activo sus ojos.

-Vas a estar bien.

Y al volver a abrir los ojos volvía a estar en la cueva. ¿Pero que estaba pasando? No le gustaban para nada esos momentos en los que su hermano ejercía poder sobre él y jugaba en su mente a su antojo. Pero esta vez lo había sentido diferente a la anterior. Ya no sabía ni como interpretar las cosas.

De su brazo empezó a brotar sangre. La venda estaba ya empapada y las gotas estaban empezando a mojar el suelo. Itachi no dudo cuando lo vio, pero Sasuke le quito el brazo y le miro violento.

-No me toques.

-¿Vas a comportarte como un crio? No pudiste lanzar tu chidori y este te electrifico a ti mismo, provocándote graves quemaduras. Si no se curan, te van a dejar el brazo marcado….y destrozado.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? -hablo exasperado.

–Porque fue él quién te salvo. -ambos Uchihas se fijaron en quien acaba de entrar en la cueva. Era Kisame, el compañero de Itachi. -Si no hubiese sido por él , ahora serías un cuerpo sin cabeza.

-Kisame. -Itachi pronunció su nombre y este callo.

Sabía que no debía hablar. Siempre le había dicho Itachi que mantuviese la boca cerrado y no se inmiscuyese en sus cosas pero esta vez no lo había podido evitar al ver la actitud de Sasuke.

-Dejanos solos. La próxima guardia también la haré yo -comento con seriedad.

-Como quieras -fue lo único que dijo. Se fue y los dos volvieron a quedase a solas.

Itachi esta vez cogió el brazo de su hermano y este se dejo hacer.

-¿Tú? …

Recordaba ese tacto. El mismo que al despertar le había hecho el vendaje. Pero...¿Por qué?

-No iba a dejarte allí -pronuncio como si con eso todo tuviese su lógica.

-Deberías haberlo hecho, al fin y al cabo ya no somos hermanos. Tú mismo lo dijiste y yo solo quiero matarte.

Después de haber cambiado otra vez el vendaje a Sasuke , Itachi se levantó y cogiendo la espalada de Sasuke se la entrego al mismo.

-Hazlo. Mátame. Si con eso vas a estar feliz. Te dejo que lo hagas.

Se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Cómo cambiaba tan rápido de parecer? Tan odioso en ese primer genjutsu, tan compasivo después y ahora tan …

Sasuke cogió la espada con su mano buena y al rato la dejo caer. Itachi volvió a sentarse en silencio a su lado.

Pain apareció luego acabando con ese silencio.

-Nos vamos.

-Sasuke aún no puede…

Pain le miró serio.

-No hay otra opción. Han rastreado nuestra localización. Los de la hoja vienen hacía aquí. Y no estamos para meternos en esos estorbos. Nosotros nos concentramos en los bijus,cualquier otra cosa esta fuera de nuestra atención.

Itachi sabía que Pain era un tipo inteligente, así que a pesar de que muchas veces no estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones, siempre había estimado obedecerlas.

-Así será.

Itachi miro a los ojos a su hermano y este le devolvió la mirada preocupado. Itachi también lo estaba pero no iba a mostrar sus sentimientos ahora. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte.

Cargo el cuerpo de Sasuke en su espalda por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el sentir el contacto de su piel, el notar su calidez, le hizo revivir sensaciones que creía muertas dentro de él.

Sasuke por su parte estaba ya no solo confundido, sino en cierto modo resignado ante la situación. Tener que depender de su hermano, quisiera o no, porque al fin y al cabo, ni podía levantarse. Y por otro lado saber que quien le había salvado la vida era precisamente él….

Emprendieron la marcha. Itachi pensó que el cuerpo de Sasuke pesaba tan poco. De verdad que todo estaba haciendo mella en él de la peor manera, carcomiendole por dentro, como si de un monstruo se tratase.

Sasuke cerro los ojos sintiendo el viento chocar sobre su cara. Sus sedosos cabellos negros se mecían en un vaivén constante hasta que se paró. Abrió los ojos y vio como Itachi se había parado encima de la rama de un árbol. Lo que Itachi le dijo le dejo desconcertado.

-No puedo llevarte otra vez con los Akatsuki. Allí no vas a estar seguro. -hablo mirándole directamente a los ojos -Y a pesar de qué sé que no puedes moverte, no voy a obligarte a algo que no quieres. Así que tú decides. ¿Te vienes conmigo?

-¿Contigo? -pregunto sin entender.

-No le debo nada a ellos. Puedo irme cuando quiera. Ya había planeado hacerlo. Para cuidar de ti.

Esto último provoco en Sasuke una reacción inmediata.

-¿Cómo pudiste saberlo? -no se podía explicar que a pesar de lo astuto e inteligente que era su hermano, se hubiese podido enterar , si llevaban tanto tiempo sin verse.

-Siempre te he estado observando.

El rostro de Sasuke en ese momento era un poema.

 ***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

 **Quiero aprovechar mi actualización para aclarar y decir un par de cosas que desde hace un tiempo hasta hoy han ido rondando mi cabeza. Y al leer mis reviews esta tarde he vuelto a pensar en ello.**

 **Yo escribo por y para mi. Cierto es que luego comparto mis escritos con vosotros/as. Pero no es mi función escribir para un público. (Eso se lo dejo a los novelistas de verdad)**

 **Hay autoras que sí lo hacen, porque les divierte o por la razón que sea, escriben para que la gente las lea e incluso amoldan sus fics a los gustos de sus fans. No es mi caso para nada. Yo escribo por las noches, ya sea por aburrimiento, por desahogo, porque me apetece..Y luego lo que sale lo subo. Y ya está. Pero no con la intención de agradar a nadie. Si gusta bien, sino también.**

 **Yo seguiré escribiendo independientemente de si gusta, si no, si me dejan muchos reviews, si no...Lo seguiré haciendo porque me hace sentir bien, porque es algo que disfruto.**

 **¿A donde quiero llegar con todo esto? ¿Y por qué digo todo esto? (Que creo que es obvio).**

 **Porque a veces da la sensación como que si el autor/a de una historia en cuestión tuviese que sentirse mal, estar pendiente, estresado, a causa de un público que no llega a entender que cada uno lo hace por gusto (No cobramos por ello, si así fuese otro gallo cantaría) ¿Vale?**

 **Y ya sé que al dar a conocer públicamente una cosa quedas expuesta. Lo sé y me gusta, ya que me da la opción de interactuar con mucha gente. Dejadme que os diga, es jodidamente genial! Pero también tiene su parte desagradable y es que a veces tienes que lidiar con ese tipo de gente (Que como he dicho antes no entiende…)**

 **Y te paras a pensar..¿Por qué? O mejor dicho ¿Para qué?**

 **Eso es lo que me ha preguntado una chica en un review...¿Para qué sigo publicando historias si no sé cómo manejarlas? (Dicho con otras palabras más desagradables).**

 **Para empezar no me gustan nada ese tipo de reviews destructivos que no aportan nada. No me dan consejos, no me dan alguna critica de la que pueda aprender...solo son palabras escupidas a través de un teclado.**

 **La respuesta es...Para seguir creciendo. Para seguir mejorando. Para que un día yo vuelva a mirar mis fics antiguos y pueda decir, antes era así y ahora mira donde he llegado.**

 **Soy consciente de mis puntos débiles, mis faltas, mis errores y eso me da un subidon de querer seguir avanzando.**

 **Si mis fics son una mierda, si se me da mal el desarrollo, los finales...lo que sea ¿Y qué?**

 **Incluso los mejores genios han sido alguna vez mediocres. Incluso la mejor historia ha salido después de escribir 101 que eran "malas".**

 **Nunca llegaré al punto de pensar que no debo publicar o escribir algo que me gusta solo porque no es "correcto" o "tiene un mal final" o lo que sea.**

 **Pero…he visto chicas que sí, que se han dejado influenciar, que se han deprimido, se han cansado, y han llegado al punto de decir "no escribo más". Y es por eso que escribo este taco...una simple reflexión para terminar diciendo... CUIDAD vuestras palabras, no seáis groseros con según que gente. Porque puede que alguien haya puesto su corazón en un fic. Puede que a ti no te haya gustado pero que él o ella lo haya escrito pensando en alguna vivencia suya o sea algo personal o importante...¿Y quién somos nosotros para juzgar, menospreciar o degradar algo así?**

 **Bueno era solo eso. Decir que a mi no me molestan los reviews. A mi podéis insultarme o decirme que me vaya a la mierda o lo que sea xD (Me excita leeros lol)**

 **Si alguien quiere comentar alguna cosa de lo que he dicho también lo leeré encantada.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Observándome?

Itachi percibió unos chakras dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia donde estaban ellos dos.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Volvió a emprender la marcha y sin siquiera dejar que Sasuke contestase a su proposición se dirigió hacia donde tenía planeado esconderse.

Y sí, claro que no tenía intención de llevárselo a la fuerza , pero tampoco iba a arriesgarse a un ataque, poniendo en peligro la vida de Sasuke. Aunque no tenía muy claro lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Sasuke en ese momento, él sí tenía claro que no iba a abandonarle a su suerte ni tampoco volver a dejarlo al servicio de Aktsuki.

Después de unos 20 minutos de veloz movimiento al fin llegaron a una explanada en donde Itachi al hacer unos cuantos sellos hizo que una puerta de la nada se abriese, dando paso a una entrada subterránea. Unas escaleras bastante largas le llevaban tierra abajo.

–-¿Qué es este lugar?

-El lugar que nos va a mantener seguros y a salvo, al menos por ahora.

Fue bajando las escaleras y al llegar al final se encontraba una gran sala con algunos sofás y una mesa con sillas. Todo bastante acomodado, teniendo en cuenta que era una vivienda bajo tierra. Itachi deposito a su hermano en uno de los sofás rojos.

-Este es mi pequeño secreto. Ya lo usaba antes de unirme a Akatsuki, pero desde entonces no había vuelto a venir aquí. Por lo que veo sigue todo igual que lo deje. ¿Te gusta?

Sasuke no contesto. Iba a ser duro. Por una parte sabía que si estaba allí´con él era porque no le quedaba más remedio, porque posiblemente él solo pensaba en alguna manera de destruirle. Pero prefería eso, y aceptaría cualquier desprecio de su parte si con eso conseguía mantenerle a salvo.

-Cuando pueda caminar me largaré -comentó frío.

-Será como tú quieras.

Por un momento recordó a su equipo. Sobretodo Suigetsu estaría preocupado al ver que no regresaba con el resto de Akatsukis, pero ya se encargaría después. Volvería a caminar muy pronto y se iría a recogerles.

Sasuke aprovechaba cuando Itachi salia a por comida o a comprobar la zona, para hacer varios estiramientos y volver a poner en movimiento sus músculos, los cuales sentía pesados, por tantas horas de inactividad. Parecía que había recobrado fuerza y que pronto volvería a ser el de antes de la pelea.

Cuando Itachi estaba en casa, este se encargaba de todo. Hacía la comida, limpiaba, le cambiaba los vendajes, incluso le llevaba hasta la bañera cuando tenía que asearse. ¿Podía sentirse más ridículo y avergonzado? De repente se había vuelto otra vez un bebe , el cual su hermano era el encargado de cuidarle. Por las noches no paraba de darle vueltas a su cabeza con lo mismo y es que no podía dejar de sentirse confundido con sus propias emociones. ¿Debía sentirse agradecido porque le había salvado? ¿Y por qué le estaba cuidando?

Itachi también le llevaba hasta la cama y muchas eran las veces que se quedaba allí hasta que él se hubiese dormido. Siempre en silencio y sin decir nada , sin estropear la mágia de ese silencio que compartían sin tener que pelear.

Pero una de esas noches Sasuke empeoró. Tenía una fiebre muy alta y a pesar de que Itachi le estaba poniendo paños fríos constantemente, su temperatura no bajaba. Y ya estaba empezando a delirar.

-Ni-san…

¿Desde hacía cuanto que no le llamaba así? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero aún y a pesar de que seguramente era en un delirio de Sasuke lo adoraba. Adoraba que su hermano volviese a ser el de antaño. El que tanto admiraba a su hermano mayor, al que respetaba. El que era todo para él. Por un segundo volvía el tiempo atrás, en donde los dos eran completamente felices.

Volvió a colocar otro paño helado encima de su frente. Estaba todo sudado. Le había quitado la camiseta y dejado su pecho al descubierto, tratando de hacer que su temperatura corporal bajase lo máximo.

-Ojalá tuviese el remedio para curarte…-murmuro para si.

Se sentía tan frustrado .Le hacía sentir tan cabreado no poder tener una cura, una poción que al beberla hiciese que Sasuke volviese a ser el de siempre. Se sentó en una silla próxima a la cama de Sasuke, activo su sharingan y permaneció allí por varios minutos.

Cuando el menor despertó se encontró con Itachi. ¿Se había quedado allí con él todo ese tiempo? Estúpido...Pensó para sí. Pero se alegró de despertar y encontrarse alguien a su lado. Porque una de las cosas que más temía ahora que estaba enfermo era tener que lidiar con su propia soledad. Y el saber que tenía compañía, que tenía alguien que velaba por él, aún siendo Itachi, era algo reconfortante.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Has estado varios días inconsciente, con mucha fiebre.

-Creo que estoy mejor… -Se fijo en que ya no llevaba los vendejas en su brazo y apenas tenía ninguna marca.

-Parece que ha sanado bien -comentó el Uchiha echando un vistazo allí donde antes había la herida. -En unos días estará perfecto.

Sasuke se incorporo y viendo que podía intento levantarse en vano.

-Tampoco te esfuerces tanto. Todo a su tiempo. Te traeré un poco de sopa. -salió de la habitación dejando a Sasuke solo.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo eso? ¿Solo porque era su hermano? Era algo incapaz de comprender y que mantenía su cabeza en un completo caos. Le había salvado, le estaba cuidado , incluso quedándose vigilandole...No, esto no podía ser verdad.

Cuando Iatchi regreso con una bandeja en la que había un plato lleno de sopa caliente, Sasuke se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque quiero.

Pero esa respuesta no iba a ser valida para un Sasuke sediento por comprender y llegar a la cuestión de todo aquello.

-¿Es porqué llevo tu misma sangre? ¿O es porqué quieres que te perdone la vida después de saber que tú has salvado la mia?

Por primera vez después de bastante tiempo Iatchi volvió a observar esa sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia tan típica en Sasuke, pero que por su estado no había vuelto a aflorar.

-Ya te dije una vez que si quieres matarme , te dejo que lo hagas. -Dejo la bandeja encima de la mesita de noche -No seas iluso Sasuke ¿Aún sigues pensando que fui yo quien mate al clan y a papa y mama? ¿Sigues creyendo que soy ese hijo de puta sin sentimiento alguno capaz de destruir un clan entero todo por pura diversión?

Sasuke intentaba captar cada palabra pronunciada.

-Lo hiciste para ver hasta donde eras capaz. Para probar todo tu poder.

-Eso es lo que te dijeron.

Sasuke sin entender apretó su puño con rabia.

-Mataste a okasaan, a otosan. No tuviste piedad por ellos. Pudiste sentir como su sangre brotaba de su cuerpo, aún caliente y no te importo -chilló fuera de si.

Itachi al verle tan alterado y sabiendo de sobras que por mucho que dijese o por mucho que intentase hacerle entrar en razón en ese momento sería en vano, se levanto dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

-No huyas gilipollas. Siempre has sido un puto cobarde. Atacas y luego sales huyendo. No sabes hacer nada más que eso.

Un par de lagrimas se escurrieron por el rosto del Uchiha menor a causa de la tensión y del mal rato que estaba pasando al recordar todo aquello. No podía sentir otra cosa que no fuese puro odio por su hermano.

-Recuperate. Y luego hablaremos. No es el mejor momento para hacerlo -pronunció de espaldas a Sasuke.

-¡Vete a la mierda! No quiero quedarme ni un minuto más aquí. Prefiero pudrirme ahí afuera antes que quedarme y tener que ver tu maldita cara otra vez. -cada palabra salia escupida con el máximo rencor. Rencor que Sasuke llevaba acumulado desde hacia demasiado tiempo. Y que en algún momento tenía que explotar -Te has aprovechado de que estaba débil, pero te juro que….

No pudo terminar la frase. Itachi en un chasquido había aparecido delante de él y cogiéndole de la nuca acortado la distancia , convirtiendo aquel desagradable momento en un instante indescriptible. Su boca había cazado la de Sasuke , juntando ambos labios en un toque sutil pero intenso. Los ojos de su hermano estaban abiertos al máximo, aún sin reaccionar. A pesar de que Itachi hubiese querido prologarlo, enseguida se separo advirtiendo que la reacción iba a ser violenta. Desapareció.

Y para nada se consideraba un cobarde, pero le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera. Con tiempo, preparando cada situación. Siempre lo había hecho así y las cosas no le habían ido tan mal. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que con él iba a ser diferente y complicado actuar así. Él tan testarudo e influenciable, tan agresivo e impulsivo, no le quedaba otra que lanzarse, ir al grano, no dudar y sobretodo no echarse atrás. Porque como lo hiciese iba a perderle. Y no iba a permitir que eso pasase por segunda vez. Todavía recordaba lo durísimo que había sido soportar cada día , aguantar cada noche, sin su presencia, sin saber como estaba, con quién estaba, que pasaba por su cabeza.

Frecuentemente hacía escapadas sin poder evitarlo, con la necesidad de saber de él, pero ni de lejos eso le consolaba.

¿Como hacerle entender que toda su vida giraba en torno a él? ¿Qué si seguía adelante era para algún día poder estar a su lado, como lo estaba ahora?

No volvió a ir la habitación del Uchiha menor hasta la mañana. Se lo encontró de pie haciendo un par de estiramientos.

-Veo que has podido levantarte. -Sasuke paso completamente hasta que algo que dijo Itachi llamó su atención –Naruto viene hacia aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, aunque no pensé que fuese tan pronto.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Estúpido usuratonkachi….

-Sabes que no va a parar hasta que regreses a la villa. Ese chico es realmente alguien fuera de lo común.

Esas palabras retumbaron en Sasuke provocándole una reacción que a ojos de Itachi fue un tanto peculiar.

-Tsk...No tiene nada de especial. Nunca llegará a la altura del clan Uchiha.

-¿Eso crees? Alguien capaz de controlar al Kyuubi , no es solo alguien muy peligroso, es alguien que puede hacerle frente a cualquier cosa. No le subestimes.

Sasuke siendo consciente de su situación calló. Hacia ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Naruto, pero si lo que decía Itachi era cierto y si ahora era capaz de controlar al propio kyuubi , no podría hacerle frente, no sin poder usar toda su energía al 100%. De algún modo se sentía completamente inútil.

-No piensas regresar nunca ¿Me equivoco?

Itachi era tan inteligente como perspicaz, Capaz de leer a la persona que tenia delante con solo mirarla a los ojos. Se trataba de observar, solo observar.

-No esta entre mis planes, no.

-¿Lo estaba unirte a Akatsuki?

Sasuke ante tal pregunta sonrió levemente. Ya que razón había para seguir ocultándolo cuando su hermano ya de sobras lo sabía.

-Necesitaba alejarme un tiempo. Hasta que mi cuerpo estuviese mejor. -hizo una breve pausa y continuó. -Estoy enfermo.

-Te estas muriendo….-murmuro con voz quebrada y Sasuke flaqueo. -Desde que nos vimos la primera vez y te metí en mi genjutsu he estado dándote parte de mi energía vital a cambio de mejorar la tuya.

Sasuke recordó todas las veces que sin entender Itachi le había obligado a permanecer en sus ilusiones. ¿Le estaba dando parte de su vida? No, sin duda era una absurda idiotez.

-Me alegro ver que ha servido para algo.

Sasuke se echo las manos en la frente.

¿Era por eso que estaba empezando a mejorar y hasta había podido volver a sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a ponerse de pie?


	4. Chapter 4

-Mientes…

Itachi se acerco hasta Sasuke y toco su frente en un toque leve como siempre solía hacer cuando eran más jóvenes.

-Yo no mate a nuestra familia por placer….Sé que has estado tanto tiempo creyendo eso que ahora te resulta un engaño -Itachi pensó que al volver al mismo tema Sasuke volvería a ponerse a la defensiva, furioso , pero no fue así. -Hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para que todo hubiese podido ser diferente pero a veces no podemos hacer nada….

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo fui al único que dejaste con vida? Hubiese preferido morir…

Itachi poso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Sasuke.

-Tú eras más valioso que cualquiera, que la villa o que mi propia vida.

-¿Por qué….?

Un fuerte estruendo hizo que ambos echaras la vista hacía la entrada.

-Quedate aquí -dijo Itachi serio.

Al salir al exterior se percato de la presencia de 5 ninjas, uno de ellos Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru y Sai.

Kakashi miraba con mucho detenimiento al Uchiha mayor. Naruto quiso adelantarse pero su sensei le paro.

-¡No hagas ninguna tontería! No hasta que sepamos sus intenciones.

-Os felicito. Habéis sido más rápidos de lo que esperaba. Ya veo que habéis conseguido formar un equipo bastante eficaz.

-¡Sasuke! -grito el chico rubio.

Itachi sonrió.

-¿Ten desesperado estas con mi hermano que te niegas a aceptar que no va a volver?

-¡Sasuke es mi amigo! Claro que va a volver. Konoha es su hogar.

-Ese hace mucho que dejo de ser su hogar -Itachi hablaba despacio, tranquilo, sin alzar la voz. En cambio Naruto era todo lo contrario, estaba nervioso, ansioso, en tensión -Ya no es el Sasuke que tu conocías.

-¿Donde esta Sasuke? -gruño el de ojos azules empezando a perder los estribos -No me rendiré hasta hacer que regrese. Aún si tengo que hacerlo por mil años más, no desistiré.

-Estás perdiendo tu tiempo…. -pronunció y envió un ataque de fuego hacia Naruto, el cual logro esquivar.

-No quiero luchar contigo Itachi….No he venido para eso.

Itachi volvió a observar a los demás y se percató de que ahora solo estaban él, Naruto y Kakashi. En su cabeza al instante se cruzo la imagen de su hermano.

Varios cuervos salieron volando de su cuerpo convirtiéndose en copias de él mismo. Kakashi hizo un gesto hacía Naruto indicándole que él se encargaría de las copias.

Naruto con suma velocidad corrió hasta la entrada , cuando llegó al fondo estaba con el corazón acelerado y la respiración agitada al máximo. Y allí estaba. Un tanto cambiado a como lo recordaba pero sin duda, el mismo que hacía quitar el aliento a cualquiera. Figura estilizada, elegancia, rasgos atrayentes, ojos profundos como el mismo infierno. Pose firme, confiada, mirada directa, siempre apunto para atacar.

-¡Sasuke! -cuando quiso darse cuenta ya tenía a kusanagi casi clavada en su cuello. Tan solo unos pocos centímetros le separaban de tener el filo clavado en su carne -Que estas...haciendo…suéltame…-murmuro a duras penas sintiendo el fuerte agarre del chico moreno, quien con la otra mano había cazado sus manos y le imposibilitaba cualquier movimiento -Somos amigos…

-¿Amigos? -la misma voz ronca de siempre hablo sin dudar -Yo te demostrare lo que es un amigo…

Naruto pudo sentir como un pequeño hilo de sangre empezaba a brotar y se deslizaba por su piel...¿En serio iba a matarle? ¿En que se había convertido Sasuke?

-¡Dejale! -chillo una voz femenina a la vez que los otros dos chicos estaban detrás a punto de atacar .

Sasuke les miró de reojo y dejo caer al rubio al suelo.

Shikamaru cruzo la mirada con la del Uchiha menor.

-¿Vas a atacarme? -Kakashi apareció y lanzo un shuriken hacia Sasuke y este exploto.

Naruto estaba agachado en el suelo, con una mano en su cuello, del cual aún brotaba sangre. ¿Era una simple copia? ¿Tan débil era que era incapaz de reconocer cuando estaba enfrente de un kage bunshin?

Esta vez Kakashi hablo al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Itachi nos ha hecho perder el tiempo para poder huir. En todo momento esa era su intención, distraenos.

–-Pero...Hubiese jurado que era Sasuke….

Sai que había ido hacia su lado, estaba ayudándole a levantarse apoyándole en su hombro.

-Ese Uchiha esta haciendo que pierdas la cabeza…

Naaruto le miró enfadado ante el comentario.

-¡Callate Sai!

-Sai no va tan desencaminado….Te has dejado hipnotizar por Sasuke y no has estado atento al peligro en ningún momento. Hubiese podido matarte. Ese que tenias en frente ni siquiera era un clon de Sasuke, era un clon de Itachi.

Naruto se quedo pasmado, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Sasuke no esta aquí. Nosotros ya hemos inspeccionado la zona. -añadió Shikamaru dejando a un Naruto roto.

A unos cuantos kilómetros y cuando ya por fin había vuelto a sentir el chakra de Sasuke, Itachi se paro. Estaba enmedio de un frondoso bosque. Sasuke apareció de detrás de un árbol.

-Tus amiguitos son demasiado insistentes.

-Hubieses podido quitártelos de encima en segundos. No hacía falta tanto teatro.

-Me gusta divertirme. Sobretodo con ese Uzumaki. Su obsesión por ti ha hecho mella en él. Tiene potencial, pero esta echándolo por la borda en su intento de que vuelvas.

-Es un idiota.

-Te quiere, eso es lo que le pasa.

Sasuke se quedo mudo e Itachi observo su reacción.

-Venga ya. No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta. Que él no se dé cuenta de las cosas, y no sea consciente lo entiendo,¿pero tú? ¿Te crees que alguien hace todo eso solo por que seas su amigo? Y aun y si así fuese….él nunca va a parar y es ese sentimiento que lleva dentro el que le obliga a continuar, arriesgando su propia vida aun sin él saberlo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo -soltó un tanto borde y empezó a caminar dejando a Itachi atrás.

Estuvieron andado en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Itachi hablo de nuevo.

-Pasaremos la noche aquí.

Habían llegado hasta un lago. Un sitio bastante escondido y alejado desde donde venían. Un sitio perfecto para descansar y refrescarse.

Sasuke fue hacia el lago y cogiendo un poco de agua con las manos se la echo en la cara, pasando un poco por sus cabellera. Itachi simplemente se sentó y como siempre solía hacer se quedo contemplándole. ¿Acaso había algo más placentero que aquello? ¿Que simplemente quedarse en silencio mirando la figura de Sasuke? Para él no.

El chico menor apartó a un lado parte de su vestimenta dejando su pecho al descubierto. Y se sentó al borde del lago, mirando su reflejo en el agua. Por fin un poco de paz.

" _Yo no mate a nuestra familia..." "Te estas muriendo…"_

Varios flashbacks le devolvieron a la cruda realidad. Una dolorosa realidad. Sin duda le estaba atormentando pero por sobre todas las cosas el beso que le había dado Itachi era lo que más le estaba torturando. Aún podía sentir su aliento y su olor, tan vivo como fuego en la piel. Ese maldito olor que Itachi acostumbraba a tener, que no era capaz de distinguir, seguramente de algún perfume. Era incapaz de olvidar.

Se giró y agradeció no encontrarse con los ojos de Itachi. Los tenía cerrados. ¿Se había quedado dormido? Quitó varios mechones de delante de su frente y suspiro. Se incorporo, trago saliva y se fue hacia él. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que le había visto así? Recordaba cuando en su infancia y a veces por alguna pesadilla Itachi le dejaba dormir a su lado. Siempre había sido tan protector…

De pronto oyó como a varios metros algunos arbustos se movían y se puso en guardia. Se dirigió hacia allí. Tres figuras conocidas aparecieron ante Sasuke tomándole por sorpresa.

-Hasta que por fin te encontramos. Las hemos pasado putas y resulta que tú te las puras con tu hermano y sin decir nada. -le recriminó Karin.

-Han pasado varios imprevistos.

-¿Todo bien Sasuke? -se intereso Suigetsu -Con los de Akatsuki se montó una bien gorda después de eso. Todo estuvo patas arriba y el líder estaba hecho una fiera.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-Aunque ahora después de enterrase de que el kyuubi anda cerca las cosas han cambiado. Ya han marcado su objetivo. ¿Cuál es el nuestro? Ya sabes que nosotros te vamos a seguir donde sea.

-Iremos tras el kyuubi también.

Karin le miro sin entender.

-¿Qué? ¿Por nuestra cuenta? Has perdido la cabeza…

-¿Y tu venganza? -pregunto Jugo

Sasuke no contesto. Les dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia el lago.

-Nos veremos aquí mañana.

Al regresar se encontró con Itachi despierto, de pie. Sasuke evitó mirarle, anticipando que Itachi ya habría estado escuchándoles.

-¿Estás interesado en Naruto? -era una pregunta directa, sin rodeos.

-No.

La respuesta fue tan seca como lo estaba la garganta de Itachi. Algo dentro de él se había removido. ¿Sería que en verdad Sasuke estaba interesado en Naruto? Sabía de sobras que el objetivo de su hermano siempre había sido él, superarle, derrotarle, matarle, llevar a cabo su preciada venganza...¿Pero y ahora? ¿Ahora iba a cambiar su venganza por el Uzumaki?

No podía dejarlo pasar, en serio que no podía. En un impulso casi involuntario cogió a Sasuke del brazo obligándole a mirarle a la cara.

-No voy a permitir que pongas en riesgo tu vida por algo tan absurdo.

-Tú lo has dicho, mi vida. Es mi vida.

-¿Pero que no te das cuenta? Es una misión suicida en tu estado. ¿Piensas enfrentarte a todos los Akatsuki tú y tu equipo? Porque dejame decirte que no les llegáis ni a la suela. Son ninjas de alto rango. Te creía más listo

Esto último hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño y su semblante cambiase. Se soltó del agarre.

-Me has ayudado. No pienses que por eso voy a ser tu perrito faldero. No necesito a nadie. Y menos a ti.

Sí, Sasuke podía llegar a ser tan odioso. Y lo sabía, pero eso no evitaba que algunas palabras dichas por él le doliesen.


	5. Chapter 5

Iba a ser una noche muy larga. Sasuke después de eso se había esfumado entre la espesura de los arboles e Itachi incapaz de dormir estaba dando un paseo.

-Vaya, a quien tenemos aquí, el pequeño Uchiha.

Sasuke que estaba recostado encima de un árbol reconoció la figura que tenia enfrente.

-Nos vimos esa vez ¿Recuerdas? -Deidara miró a su alrededor -Creía que estarías con Itachi.

-¿Has venido con los demás? -se interesó.

-Nuestra misión es encontrar al kyuubi, nos hemos dispersado. ¿Vas a volver con nosotros?

El moreno se quedó callado sin saber muy bien que contestar.

-Prefiero seguir solo.

Deidara sonrió.

-Lo siento pero eso no será posible….

Algo exploto y Sasuke se vio envuelto en una gran humareda, que le dificultó respirar. Empezó a toser y apenas podía ver con normalidad. Dando un par de tumbos consiguió alejarse quedando otra vez atrapado al ver que estaba rodeado por esta vez, más miembros de Akatsuki.

-Te necesitamos para capturar al kyuubi. Él te busca, tú vas a ser nuestro blanco perfecto -hablo el líder y los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron cayendo inconsciente.

···

Al despertar estaba tunando en su antigua cama, en su antigua habitación, la misma que le había asignado la organización. ¿Le habían vuelto a llevar allí? Se levantó, su cuerpo le dolía.

¿Desde el principio esa había sido la intención de Akatsuki? ¿Tenerle para llamar la atención de Naruto? Apretó sus puños. La puerta estaba del todo cerrada desde fuera. Y aun si la destrozaba sabía que salir de allí no le iba a ser tan fácil. La energía que le había proporcionado Itachi a partir de sus genjutsus había menguado.

La puerta se abrió y el chico de coleta rubia entró.

-Vas a acabar odiándome. Toma -dejo una bandeja de comida encima de una mesita que había a un lado de la habitación -Que te hayamos secuestrado no significa que te vayamos a matar de hambre -bromeó.

Pasaron una y dos semanas. Sasuke apenas comía, las bandejas llenas de comida volvía a llevárselas el propio Deidara quien se encargaba de ir. Su aspecto empezó a demacrarse y su delgadez se hizo visible. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo,

Como cada día la puerta se abrió y Sasuke esperando que como siempre fuese Deidara con su bandeja, ni siquiera se esforzó en mirar quien entraba.

-¡¿Sasuke?!

Al oír esa voz el aludido reacciono.

-Naruto….-visiblemente sorprendido y sin entenderlo pero allí estaba.

El chico de cabellos dorados se fijo en como el aspecto del Uchiha no era el mismo que recordaba. Más pálido de lo normal, se le veía más débil, indefenso...Una palabra poco común cuando de definir a Sasuke se trataba. Le afecto verle así, pero no dijo nada. Mantuvo las distancias sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -cuestiono el Uchiha con su voz apenas aludile.

-Kakashi -sensei me advirtió que no viniese, pero ya sabes como soy….Los tipos estos raros de aquí me han dejado pasar ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-Idiota, solo quieren el biju.

-Hehe...Ya lo sé -una mueca triste se instalo en su cara -Pero esta ha sido la única forma que he tenido para llegar hasta ti. Lo que pase a partir de ahora...Me encargaré de ello.

¿Como podía tener esa seguridad en si mismo aun estando en una situación como aquella? Realmente Naruto era alguien que no llegaba a entender.

-¿No piensas comerte esto? -dijo refiriéndose a varios trozos de pan con mermelada que estaban en la mesa -Porque yo tengo un hambre...uff…

-Puedes comerte lo que quieras…

Naruto le miró de arriba abajo.

-Por eso estas tan flaco, no comes. Tienes que comer Sasuke. Anda toma -le acerco un trozo de pan y el Uchiha retrocedió.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-Alimentarte -dijo como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. -Pero ya veo que sigues tan gruñón como siempre . Oye….se supone que tengo que dormir aquí y solo hay una cama.

-¿Cómo que vas a dormir aquí? Esta claro que no. Esta es mi cama -hizo énfasis en eso.

-¿Y te crees que van a darme otra habitación? -dejo la pregunta al aire sabiendo perfectamente que no iba a ser así.

-Ese no es mi problema.

-¡Eres un puto antipático! -acabo diciendo un poco harto de que siempre le tuviese que contestar mal.

-No haber venido a buscarme.

-Ya te dije que iba a regresarte a la villa.

-Tsk…-Sasuke paso su mano por su cabello -Me aburres Uzumaki. Siempre lo mismo, siempre lo mismo. El mismo rollo. No necesito vivir en ese patético sitio, rodeado de gente patética.

-¿Por qué dices todo eso? -Naruto alzo la voz molesto -No deberías hablar así.

Por un momento el tono de Sasuke cambio volviéndose más fuerte.

-Vete cuando tengas la oportunidad. Porque no vas a tener otra.

Naruto sin dudar le contesto.

-No he venido hasta aquí para ahora irme. No si no es contigo.

-¿Y que te crees, que te van a perdonar la vida? Si te quedas te van a matar.

-¿Y tú? -inquirió el rubio.

-Lo mio ya no tiene solución -sonrió levemente -Yo ya estoy acabado.

El rubio se acerco a él extrañado de su comportamiento. Sasuke, siempre tan vivo y presumido.

-¿Qué te han echo? ….Pareces otro…

-Es gracioso….Siempre me he sentido superior a ti. Siempre he pensado que eras un estorbo , que no estabas a la altura de un Uchiha -hablaba despacio, meditando cala palabra que salia de su boca -Y al final…

-¿Al final qué? -Naruto se estaba desesperando por momentos -Habla joder. Cuéntame que te pasa y no me digas que nada, porque no me lo voy a creer.

-Pasa que me pasado toda mi vida planeando una venganza...soñando con ella, cada día, cada minuto….Tratando de llenar el vacío que tenia con ese objetivo. Sin darme cuenta que ….

Los dos chicos apenas estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Nada de eso tuvo ningún puto sentido…. -podía palparse la rabia al pronunciar aquello.

Naruto sintió que tenía que acompañarle. Quería hacerle sentir bien, acogerle. Porque de algún modo podía entender su soledad.

Sus labios se posicionaron casi rozando los del Uchiha, el cual con sus ojos negros no dejaba de mirar los azulados. Podían sentir sus alientos. Pego su boca a la de Sasuke embriagándose en esa sensación tan placentera que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se había atrevido a hacerlo y por mucho miedo que tuviese dentro, las ganas pudieron más que cualquier otra cosa.

Sasuke se sintió extraño,. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Naruto besándole? ¿Por qué? Un repentino flashback paso por su mente haciéndole revivir el beso que le había dado su hermano. Extendió sus brazos alejando el cuerpo del rubio, cortando el contacto. Naruto le miró asustado.

-Mierda...lo siento...Yo no...Vale, no te ha gustado…-Naruto trató de mantenerse firme, pero al verse rechazado su rostro delataba su disgusto.

Sasuke le dio la espalda y mantuvo el silencio.

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. Sasuke acabó acostándose en la cama y Naruto se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared sumido en sus pensamientos.

Y no es que pretendiese que Sasuke le recibiese con los brazos abiertos, aun más sabiendas como era de carácter, pero ese rechazo le había dolido más de lo que imaginaba. ¿Sería que …? ¿Estaba enamorado de él? ¿Que todo su camino de ninja, y su búsqueda por traerle de vuelta no era sino un refugio por llegar a quién más quería y necesitaba?

Volteo su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cama. Miró a Sasuke tumbado hacia un lado, con los ojos cerrados pero seguramente sin estar dormido. Y le entraron ganas de llorar...Por todo, por sentirse estúpido, por no poder llegar hasta Sasuke, por verle mal sin poder hacer nada, por tantas y tantas veces que había imaginado unir otra vez al equipo 7…

Un par de sollozos ahogados inundaron la habitación.

-¿Por qué lloras? -Sasuke había abierto los ojos y ahora era él quien miraba al rubio.

Naruto tenía la cabeza entre sus piernas, y su rebelde flequillo caía sobre sus cara.

-¿Quieres dormir aquí, es eso? -soltó tratando de cortar el violento momento. Viendo que Naruto no reaccionaba, fue hasta él, se agacho y con una mano quito los mechones que tenia delante de sus ojos -Para mi tampoco es agradable estar aquí, pero...me alegro de que estés conmigo. Gracias por todo….Chidori nagashi….

Un gran estruendo hizo que todas las paredes se tambaleasen, empezando a caer. Sasuke activo su sharingan y Naruto de pronto se vio al lado del kyuubi. Aun sin entender miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pudo ver a Sasuke a escasos metros.

-Os he metido en mi propio genjutsu. Eso os dará tiempo. Marchaos. -Naruto tembló al oír aquello.

No, no, no. ¿Irse? ¡No!

-No voy a poder aguantar por mucho tiempo. Tu decides -dijo hablándole al propio kyuubi

De sus ojos empezaban a brotar lágrimas de sangre y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-¡Cállate! -bramo Naruto y las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse -¡Tú no eres quien para decidir por mi! ¡No me entiendes, nunca me has entendido! ¡Te quiero! Maldita sea….te quiero….dios y no puedo….dejarte….

Las piernas de Sasuke fallaron y cayo al suelo de rodillas. Naruto corrió hacia él pero antes de que pudiese llegar, Itachi apareció por detrás y de un golpe seco en la nuca le tumbo.

La voz del kyuubi resonó.

-Uchiha Itachi...

El aludido poso su mano en la espalda del rubio y concentró su chakra. Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron.

-Paralo ya… -dijo refiriéndose al genjustu de su hermano.

Volvieron a estar en medio de una habitación en ruinas en la que apenas quedaba nada, sino polvo y piedras. Itachi cogió el cuerpo de Naruto y lo cargo para luego hacer lo mismo con el de su hermano, desapareciendo segundos después.

No podía dudar, pero tampoco actuar como quisiera. Ya que Sasuke estaba muy afectado por el uso prolongado de su chakra y sharingan. Necesitaba un sitio donde poder descansar. Pero a la vez tenía que estar pendiente de la organización que ya se había percatado de su huida e irían tras ellos. Los llevo lo más rápido que pudo tratando de no dejar ninguna huella u olor posible en el camino.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando empezó a ver como el sol caía decidió parar. No estaba nada seguro de si ese iba a ser un buen lugar, ni cuanto tardarían hasta localizarles, pero tenía que arriesgarse, necesitaba un respiro.

Deposito ambos cuerpos en la mullida hierba apoyándolos en unas grandes rocas que había alrededor. Definitivamente ese no era el sitio idóneo, pero estaba bastante apartado y oculto. Un gran rio surcaba a unos metros y a lo alto se alzaba una interminable hilera de roca consiguiendo que pareciese el caparazón de una tortuga.

El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba helado. Itachi se quito la capa y la deposito encima de él tratando de calentarle.

-¿Que le has echo…?

Pronunció a duras penas. Itachi entendió que se refería a Naruto.

-He anulado su chakra temporalmente. Eso hará que duerma por un tiempo. Sino hubiese sido imposible sacaros de allí.

El Uchiha menor suspiro. Tenía razón. Si no hubiese sido por Itachi dudaba que por su propia voluntad hubiese hecho que el rubio se marchase.

-Eres un inconsciente...Tienes que apreciar más tu vida.

Sasuke giro su rosto desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

–-Que te importa a ti…

-Sabes que me importa y mucho -Itachi fijo su mirada en Naruto -Lo has hecho por él ¿Verdad?

No podía evitar sentirse celoso. ¿Celos? Sí, realmente lo eran. Celos de Naruto.

-Nunca me va a dejar en paz… -dijo más para si mismo que para Itachi.

-A veces las personas tenemos ese irrefrenable deseo de aferrarnos tanto a algo, y no lo queremos soltar porque sabemos que si lo hacemos, eso implicaría, volver a estar solos…-Se sentó enmedio de los dos chicos -Sin saberlo, él ha salvado tu vida y tú has acabado salvando la suya. No tenias intención de salir de allí. Habías dejado de comer. Querías morirte. ¿Me equivoco? -Itachi al ver que su hermano no contestaba continuo -Pero cuando apareció Naruto de repente, tumbo todos tus planes. Siendo como es, nunca hubiese permitido que acabases dejándote morir.

Tenía toda la razón, pero Sasuke no se sorprendió ante lo dicho. Su hermano sobrepasaba a cualquiera. Capaz de anticiparse a los acontecimientos, capaz de descubrir lo máximo con la mínima información. Era casi siempre imposible mentirle o esconderle algo, ya que él mismo acaba por descubrir la verdad .

-Parece que lo sabes todo ¿No? -hablo esta vez el Uchiha menor un tanto burlón -Entonces también debes saber que Naruto me beso.

Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa. Vale, era algo que había pasado por su mente, pero el saber que había sido un hecho, cambiaba las cosas.

–-Sí, no estuvo mal, tratándose de Naruto…

–-¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

–-Pensé que te interesaría... -Itachi se levanto y emprendió la marcha. -¿Adonde vas?

Sabía de sobras que no había estado muy acertado, pero ya que más daba. Estaba harto de que Itachi

tratase de controlarlo todo , de tenerle bajo control, de su incesante sobre protección. Aunque fuese de mala manera, quería hacerle ver que podía valerse por si mismo, que no le necesitaba. Que podía tener a cualquiera.

Cuando Itachi regreso llevaba consigo un par de peces que acababa de pescar. Hizo un leve fuego, suficiente como para que pudiesen tostar el pescado.

La noche ya se había alzado y solo el sonido de algunos grillos cortaba el silencio. Era una noche muy tranquila, llena de estrellas y a pesar de que hacía un poco de viento, era muy agradable para la época del año.

Sasuke estaba exasperándose de ver como Itachi no había vuelto mirarle ni a dirigirle la palabra desde entonces.

–-¿Que coño te pasa? -dijo bruscamente -¿Ahora ya no me vas a hablar?... ¿Me oyes?

El Uchiha mayor deposito varios pescados al lado de Sasuke.

-Come.

-¡No quiero comer! ¡Quiero que me hagas caso! -hasta que no lo hubo pronunciado no se percato de lo dicho.. Le había salido tan rápido. Sin pensar.

Cuando los ojos de Itachi volvieron a coincidir con los de Sasuke, se sintió cohibido.

¿Por qué tenía esa clase de sentimientos contradictorios? Por un lado quería su espacio, quería estar solo y por otro lado, no quería la indiferencia de Itachi.

-Si es lo que deseas y te hace feliz. Lo que hagas con Uzumaki no me incumbe.

-Por eso me dejaste tirado…

-¿Hmm?

-No volviste. Me dejaste en esa asquerosa habitación para que me pudriese. -su voz sonó amarga y con reproche.

-¿En serio te crees eso? -Sasuke que estaba sentado tenia su mirada ahora fija en el suelo -¿Crees que lo haría? -Itachi se acerco y se agacho delante suyo -¿Crees que te dejaría? -le cogió de la nuca y no pudo evitar el impulso de besar esa boca que cada vez que veía le era imposible ignorar.

¿Y qué si no era lo correcto? ¿Y qué si incluso estaba sobrepasando la linea de lo moral? ¿Qué mas daba si era lo que quería hacer? Lo deseaba. Desde siempre Sasuke había sido la persona más importante en su vida.

Al separarse Itachi noto que Sasuke estaba incómodo.

-¿Sigues sin darte cuenta? ¿O es que todavía piensas que soy ese monstruo asesino? -le hablo muy cerca de su cara -Sasuke...

-Ya lo hiciste una vez. Me dejaste ...No puedes cambiar de un día para otro.

-Esta bien -Itachi se alejo y Sasuke enseguida añoro la calidez de su proximidad -Vigilale. -dijo mirando al chico de cabellos rubios que aun seguía dormido. -Yo iré a inspeccionar la zona.

Era orgulloso por encima de todo, y la mayoría de veces su ego actuaba y hablaba por él. Pero últimamente, a su parecer, estaba flaqueando más de la cuenta. Debilidad de la que sin duda Itachi era el culpable. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente rechazarle? Lo había hecho hasta ahora. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Sus ojos estaban empezando a pesarle y se quedo dormido. Naruto al cabo de un rato despertó. Itachi estaba haciendo guardia a unos metros.

-¿Donde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado? -Itachi permanecía en silencio pero atento a lo que decía -Oi...¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Haces muchas preguntas….

Naruto se levanto y miro a su alrededor.

-Kakashi – sensei y los demás deben estar buscándome.

-Eres libre de irte si quieres.

-No me iré sin Sasuke -pronunció de forma firme.

-Sasuke se queda -Naruto le miro desafiante, pero mantuvo la compostura. -Has llegado muy lejos por mi hermano. Le has defendido y has luchado por él.

-Y volvería a hacerlo.

-Si tu caminos sigue siendo perseguir a mi hermano nunca vas a poder seguir el tuyo -concluyo.

-¿Qué sentido tendría seguir el mio? Hice la promesa de regresarle….-apretó sus puños y volvió a recrear la escena en su cabeza.

-Hace tiempo que la razón dejo de ser la simple promesa -afirmo Itachi dejando a Naruto inquieto.

-¿Como sabes..?

-Compartimos los mismos sentimientos hacia Sasuke.

Naruto trago saliva y de pronto no supo como reaccionar. Cierto era que Itach para él era alguien misterioso, que no conocía más que por lo que había escuchado y rumores. Pero sabía que era el hermano de Sasuke, sabía lo mucho que le había echo sufrir.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio…

-Debí imaginar que no lo entenderías… -Naruto sonrió después. -¿Te resulta divertido?

El ojiazul se esfumo dejando al Uchiha en medio de la noche. Sasuke permaneció dormido hasta bien entrada la mañana. Al abrir los ojos el sol ya se había alzado.

-Has dormido muchísimo. Tenías el cuerpo demasiado cansado, lo necesitabas. ¿Te sientes mejor?

–-Sí, supongo….¿Aún seguimos aquí?

–-Emprenderemos la marcha ahora.

···

¿Por qué diablos seguía teniendo esas malditas ganas de llorar? ¿Estaba huyendo? ¿O simplemente intentando alejarse de aquello que tanto le dolía? Un poco de las dos cosas. Pero irremediablemente sintió que sobraba. Y no por ello había renunciado a Sasuke, no por ello iba a dejar de pensarle. Pero no podía seguir allí como si nada.

Naruto siguió avanzando veloz por entre las ramas.

–-¡Naruto! -pronuncio una voz femenina.

-¿Sakura -chan? -paro y visualizo la figura de Sakura a unos metros -¿Donde están los demás?

-Nos encontramos con varios Akatsukis por el camino. Están luchando. He estado buscándote. Te necesitan. -hablaba rápido , nerviosa. Naruto apoyo una mano encima de su hombro.

-Enseñame el camino.

Avanzaron veloces, sin perder un segundo más. Al llegar al lugar donde había la batalla Naruto observo como a pesar de que estaba siendo una pela dura, todos estaban en buen estado. Se sintió aliviado.

···

-¿Y Naruto?

-Desde ayer por la noche que se fue.

-¿Cómo? ….

-No me mires así. No le hice nada , si eso es lo que te preocupa. -Sasuke estaba levantándose. Itachi le ayudo a hacerlo. El Uchiha menor no se quejo. -Esto es para ti -Le entrego un pequeño pergamino que estaba enrollado con una fina cinta color azul

-¿Qué es esto?

-Pone tu nombre.

Sasuke miro los kanjis que estaban grabados en el.

-¿Lo has leído?

-Es tuyo. -se alejo unos metros dejando el espacio suficiente, sabiendo que Sasuke quería ese momento de soledad.

" _No será la última vez que nos veamos. Ni la última vez que trate de convencerte de regresar a la villa. Si se trata de entender, lo he entendido."_

Sasuke volvió a enrollar el pergamino.

-No vamos a huir más -declaro cambiando totalmente el semblante -Suficiente. Si tengo que morir que sea a mi manera.


	7. Chapter 7

En momentos como esos Itachi se alegraba de tenerle a su lado. Sabía que a pesar de todo no podría defenderle de todos los males, ya que de por si el peor mal de Sasuke era no querer que le defendiesen. Y siempre había sido así. No iba a cambiarle.

Se acerco hasta su hermano menor y cogiendo a kusanagi del suelo se la entrego.

Itachi sabía que en ese instante estaría pensando en Naruto. ¿Llegaría el día en que solo él fuese el único dueño de sus pensamientos?

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? -indagó el mayor.

-Nunca fue una opción huir. Estaba débil, sentí que era incapaz de volver a luchar -acaricio su preciada espada -No pienso que seas un monstruo. Tú eres quién me ha dado la fuerza necesaria para levantarme.

Tomo la boca de Itachi , depositando ambas manos en sus mejillas. El mayor no dudo en corresponderle con intensidad, con fuerza, incluso de una forma un tanto violenta. Soltándose, incapaz de reprimirse más, volcándose en cada movimiento, de sus labios y su lengua. Ni siquiera con mil besos como aquel podría llegar a expresar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Tanto, que hasta hacía que se pusiese agresivo. Y es que con Sasuke todo su ser vibraba a más no poder. Le hacía perder la cabeza, los estribos. Le hacía meterse en un mundo desconocido en el que solo importaba ese cuerpo níveo, esa cara de niño malo que codiciaba y adoraba.

-Me tienes loco….me vuelves loco...estoy loco… -susurro muy bajo y le dio un suave pico en los labios ansiando aún más. -Por ti….

Sasuke le miro fijamente a los ojos. No, definitivamente no se había equivocado. Aquello que había estado sintiendo y sentía sin duda, lo provocaba su hermano. Ese que por tanto tiempo había odiado sin darse cuenta que en verdad lo necesitaban , lo añoraba. Y que esa soledad acumulada, había hecho que todos sus propias emociones se volviesen un caos, en el que se perdió.

-No me puedo creer que haya hecho eso… -Itachi sonrió percatándose que para su hermano no era tan fácil.

-A mi me ha encantado….Y espero que no sea la última vez que lo hagas. -sus manos se enredaron por el pelo de Sasuke y este se dejo hacer.

Siempre había despreciado la cercanía pero la de Itachi era diferente. No solo se había convertido en una necesidad, sino que la disfrutaba.

-Sobre lo mio…. -el semblante de ambos se volvió serio devolviéndoles a la realidad -No quiero ser una carga….

-Encontraremos una solución.

-¿Y si no la hay?

-Si tú mueres yo moriré contigo -Sasuke quiso separarse pero Itachi no le dejó. -Pero eso no va a pasar. No va a pasar.

Se fundieron en un abrazo cálido, que ambos necesitaban.

-¿Has pensado lo que quieres hacer? -pregunto Itachi dejando que fuese Sasuke quien decidiese. Él tenía claro que le seguiría donde fuese.

-Por lo pronto me reuniré con mi equipo. Si nos unimos todos habrá más posibilidades de acabar con Akstsuki.

-No creo que sepas a quien te estas enfrentando. Yo he convivido con ellos muchos años. No son corrientes. Quizás lo más inteligente no sea acabar con ellos, sino unirte a ellos.

Sasuke le miro perplejo.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Te parece mal? No están muy lejos de nuestras propias ambiciones. Tan solo creen en una paz diferente.

-¿Estás de su parte?- indagó aun sorprendido por la súbita respuesta que le había dado.

-No. Solo pienso en que sería lo menos arriesgado para mi hermano.

Sasuke bufó y empezó a andar. Caminaron en silencio por un buen rato. Sasuke sumido en sus pensamientos. Tan sumergido estaba en sus cosas que no se percato cuando Itachi por detrás de el le agarro de la cintura. El menor paro en seco.

-Hey suelta…

Itachi intensificó el agarre. Podía sentir como el cuerpo de Sasuke , aunque no quisiera, se rendía ante él, y eso le encantaba.

-¿Aún me odias? ... -hablo muy cerca de su oído, dejando que su pelo se mezclase con el de Sasuke -Quedarías horrorizado si supieras las veces que te imaginaba conmigo... -el cuerpo del Uchiha menor se tenso al oír aquellas palabra de la boca de Itachi -Sé que no son precisamente la clase de pensamientos que debería tener un hermano….Todos estos años han sido un infierno sin ti… -acabo declarando sin pudor.

-Tú hiciste que los míos lo fuesen ….-sí, y quizás ya era absurdo sentir resentimiento pero aún para Sasuke, el abandono de Itachi había sido un gran trauma.

-Lo sé y te compensaré por ello , nunca dejándote.

Llevo sus manos hasta el cuello de Sasuke y lo sujeto con suavidad. Sasuke se giró y ambos ojos se encontraron. Entonces Itachi le dio un pequeño beso. Beso que a Sasuke le supo a poco ya que al instante fue él mismo quien volvió a aferrar sus labios a los de su hermano mayor . Esta vez en un beso más prolongado. Itachi tomó el cuerpo de Sasuke con posesividad hacia el suyo.

¿Qué por qué actuaba así cuando se trataba de su pequeño hermano? Ni él mismo lo tenia muy claro, solo seguía su instinto, sus deseos. Y eran ellos los que siempre le habían hecho ser tremendamente irracional, como una fiera.

-Todavía se me hace extraño todo esto…-manifestó Sasuke queriendo ser sincero. -Todavía no logro comprender todo lo que ha pasado. No hemos hablado lo suficiente sobre nada. Y vienes...me confundes...Haces como si nada hubiese pasado, me besas, y pretendes que todo sea normal…

Itachi al ver como Sasuke se alteraba se avanzó.

-Actué de forma egoísta. No voy a volver a mentirte y no voy a volver a esconderte nada, de eso estoy completamente seguro. No puedo preverlo todo , no puedo anticiparme a todo. Creeme que nada de esto estaba planeado…Hubiese preferido que fuese de otra manera…

Sasuke le miró curioso.

-¿De otra manera?

-Tú y yo no estábamos destinados a vernos más. Hasta el día que uno de los dos muriese en las manos del otro. Iba a ser yo. Yo iba a darte tu preciada venganza. Iba a morir y tu ibas a ser mi asesino. Así era como tenía que ser.

-¿Y ya esta? ¿Eso era lo que querías para mi? -apretó sus puños duramente.

–-Lo único que yo quería para ti era que fueses feliz. Si tu felicidad era matarte ,yo hubiese dado mi vida por cumplir tu sueño.

–-¡Deja de hablar así! -desvió la mirada incapaz de seguir el contacto visual -Me repugna.

Itachi callo. Sabía que Sasuke necesitaría su tiempo. No quería estropear las cosas. Por sobre todas las cosas estaba eternamente agradecido de poder tenerle a su lado, de haber podido expresarle lo que sentía y en cierto modo, verse correspondido. ¿Era posible una felicidad mayor?

-No quiero que Naruto muera -comento haciendo que Itachi le devolviese toda su atención -Hemos sido compañeros desde niños, me ha demostrado que es una persona fiel, en la que se puede confiar. Él era quién hubiese podido tenerme más odio, después de todo no he hecho otra cosa que tratarlo como una basura, cada vez que tenía ocasión….

Itachi le oía hablar y desde su silencio meditaba cada palabra que Sasuke le decía.

-Lo hiciste para que no se interponerse en tu camino, querías alejarlo de ti. Aún si tenías que herirle , preferías eso y seguir tu solo. Pero salio mal, ¿verdad?

Sasuke sonrió.

-Ese dobe nunca desistió. Daría su vida por mi.

-De eso se trata el amor…. -dejo la frase al aire y no pudo evita sentirse mal al pronunciarla. Porque otra vez sentía que ese chico rubio estaba enmedio de su camino.

-Supongo que sí…

-Si supiera que tú….

-¡Nunca lo sabrá! -se adelanto a decir -Eso es solo un asunto que no tiene nada que ver con él.

-¿Qué pretendes? -indago tratando de descifrar en que estaría pensando su hermano menor.

-Acabar o no con Akatsuki dependerá de si están dispuestos a dejar a Naruto en paz -paro e Itachi le imitó -En cuanto a mi...quiero que dejes de intentar curarme….en vano….

Su voz no era para nada estable como solía serlo. Itachi cerro los ojos. Fue hasta el cuerpo de Sasuke y lo estrecho entre sus brazos.

-Puede que en Naruto precisamente resida la clave de tu curación. Él tiene a un biju dentro de su cuerpo y tu cuerpo fue herido por uno. Lo mires por donde lo mires, la clave esta en indagar acerca de ello -deposito un beso en su cuello -Hasta entonces seguiré dándote toda la energía que necesites.

-Los dos sois igual de molestos -la calidez que le daba Itachi era indescriptible. Incluso en momentos como ese en que tenía la mente saturada y el cuerpo débil, podía sentir su corazón completamente vivo y su alma ansiaba por encima de todo sobrevivir.

Fueron directos hasta donde se estaba manteniendo una pelea feroz entre Akatsuki y los miembros de la aldea de la hoja. Pero al llegar solo encontraron el escenario vacio.

-Se han ido -dijo Itachi investigando la zona y las marcas que habían dejado todos alrededor.

-¿Por qué? El objetivo de Akatsuki era atrapar al Kyuubi, No iban a dejarlo escapar así como así.

-No es eso. Cierto es que su prioridad es atrapar a los bijus pero con control. Si se ven amenazados no seguirán y planearan su próximo ataque de manera más precisa. No se arriesgan, por eso son tan temibles y efectivos.

Sasuke hizo una meca de desagrado al oír todo aquello.

-Qué inútiles.

-Posiblemente se han dado cuenta de hasta que punto Naruto es fuerte, peligroso y alguien a quién no pueden vencer de forma superficial. Ha sido inteligente retirarse.

-Sasuke.

La voz de Naruto se oyó a escasos metros. Ambos Uchihas se giraron y se encontraron con la presencia del Uzumaki quién a pensar de verse visiblemente herido, no había perdido su peculiar sonrisa.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Sasuke asintió y ambos se alejaron dejando a Itachi en la escena de la pelea. Sabia que necesitaban hablar, arreglar ciertos asuntos que habían quedado pendientes, pero incluso y sabiéndolo se sentía mal al dejarles a solas. ¿Por qué? ¿Sería que en el fondo temía que Sasuke flaquease? ¿Que Sasuke cambiase de parecer? ¿Que ese chico rubio lograse alejarlo de su lado? De solo pensarlo su pecho le dolía.

–-Tú dirás….-hablo al Uchiha al ver que a Naruto le costaba encontrar las palabras.

–-¿Leíste el pergamino que te deje?

-Así es….

-¿Vas a quedarte con tu hermano, me equivoco? -cuestiono sabiendo de sobras la respuesta.

-¿Qué sabes tú?

En la cara de Naruto estaba una sonrisa que fue bajando a medida que pasaban los segundos.

-Ya te dije que lo he entendido.

-¿Entender el qué?

-Toda tu vida ha girado en torno a tu hermano. Estabas cegado por tu deseo de venganza y odio. ¿Has dejado de pensar en él ni un solo día? ¡Por supuesto que no,! ¡Tenias que matarle! ¡Tenias que vengarte!

Era extraño oír a Naruto hablar de esa forma. Sasuke le observo sin comprender.

-¿A donde quieres llegar?

-Sasuke. Dentro de ti, lo único que has deseado siempre es encontrarte con tu hermano. No sé las razones , en donde ha quedado tu venganza y tu odio, pero uno de tus sueños se ha cumplido,; reencontrarte con él. No estoy en posición de quitarte eso.

-Naruto… -el Uzumaki había hablado con una madurez impropia de él.

¿Sería que de pronto había crecido y ya no quedaba nada de ese chico ruidoso y torpe que conocía de antaño?

-¿Qué hay de tu sueño? -indagó el Uchiha.

-¿Mi sueño? -Naruto esbozo una media mueca a modo de sonrisa -Me convertiré en Hokage. Las puertas de Konoha siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

-Gracias -pronunció Sasuke en un susurro.

-No hay de que hombre, ¿Somos amigos, no? -Sasuke asistió con la cabeza y Naruto alzo la mano a modo de despedida. Luego desapareció.

···

Maldición. ¿Es así como se sentía alguien cuando le habían roto el corazón? Sin duda dolía. Mucho. Muchísimo más que si le hubiesen roto todos los huesos del cuerpo. Ahora tenía una herida que jamás iba a curarse del todo.

Naruto siguió corriendo veloz, alejándose del lugar, en camino hacia donde habían partido los de Konoha. Una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke regreso hasta donde estaba Itachi. Este observo su expresión seria. Habitual en él pero que Itachi noto más acentuada de lo normal. Sin duda lo que habían hablado Naruto y él le había afectado.

-No lo entiendo… -pronuncio en el aire -¿Qué hace que una persona pueda llegar a darlo todo por otra?

-No trates de comprender los sentimientos. Son irracionales -afirmo Itachi -Impulsos que a veces salen a la luz y que te hacen actuar más allá de cualquier cosa.

Sasuke por como había estado viviendo su vida y al estar encerrado en si mismo, entre una tormenta de resentimiento, rencor y dolor, no lograba comprender del todo el significado de aquellas frases de Itachi. De algún modo creía que todo aquello era ajeno a él.

-No sé, es todo muy complicado -dijo empezando a emprender la marcha otra vez. Sin prisas. Tan solo caminado a paso lento.

Itachi le siguió a unos metros detrás.

-¿Por qué te has quedado?

-¿Eh?

-En la vida a cada momento tomamos decisiones, aunque no seamos del todo conscientes de ello. Tú hubiese podido tomar otra, pero has decidido quedarte.

Sasuke trató de asimilar lo que su hermano mayor acababa de decir.

-Algún tipo de sentimiento ha hecho que tomes esta decisión y no otra -acabo por decir el mayor.

-¿Algún tipo de sentimiento?

-¿Crees que vas a estar mejor lejos de la villa?

A cada pregunta Sasuke se sentía más confuso. ¿Cuál era punto de todas aquellas preguntas?

-No lo sé, no he pensado sobre eso… -dijo Sasuke sincerándose.

-¿Y en qué pensabas? Tú cometido era encontrarme, matarme. Bueno, después de todo, ya quedo claro. Nada te ata a seguir vagabundeando de sitio en sitio. ¿Por qué no ibas a regresar a tu hogar?

-¿Estás tratando de convencerme? -cuestiono el Uchiha volteándose a mirar a su hermano -Ese ya no es mi hogar. Quizás nunca lo fue, no desde que tú… -callo de repente.

¿Se trataba de eso? Volvió a recapacitar en las cosas que le acababa de decir su hermano. ¿En qué pensaba cuando decidió que no iba a volver a la villa? En Itachi.

¿Cómo iba a dejarle después de todo? Pero por otro lado si que había dejado ir a Naruto. ¿Tanta influencia ejercía su hermano sobre él?

-Itachi….yo…

-No hace falta que digas nada -paso su brazo por entre los hombros de Sasuke -Vayamos a algún sitio a descansar.

···

Se escondieron en el bosque más cercano. Siempre era un buen lugar, ya que gracias a los arboles y la vegetación evitaban ser vistos y percibir el chakra suyo iba a ser más complicado.

-Seguramente Akatsuki esté en nuestra búsqueda.

-¿Por qué? No nos necesitan -dijo Sasuke un poco alterado por siempre tener que lidiar con algún que otro problema.

-¿Crees que van a dejar escapar a dos Uchihas de su organización así como así? Se nota que no los conoces. Si nos han dejado en paz hasta ahora es porque tenían otros planes. De ahora en adelante tendremos que ir con mucho sigilo.

-¡Yo estoy harto! -declaro el menor -¡No quiero tener que esconderme! Paso de vivir de ese modo. No esta hecho para mi.

E Itachi lo sabía que Sasuke no era ni de lejos tan tranquilo y paciente como él. Se alteraba , necesitaba su espacio y le costaba lidiar con según que acontecimientos y situaciones.

-Ya te lo dije. Podríamos unirnos a ellos -dijo tranquilamente.

-Si no queda más remedio…

-Es una buena forma de tenerlos controlados y de ver lo que pasa con los bijus. De esa forma podrás estar pendiente de que no le hagan daño a Naruto. Eso es lo que quieres.

-Sí…

-Tú equipo podrá ser nuestra vía de escape con el mundo exterior. Quienes nos envíen información y estén pendientes de cosas de las que no nos podremos encargar como miembros de Akatsuki.

-Ya veo que lo tienes todo planeado.

itachi le indico con la mano que se sentase a su lado.

-Lo único importante de verdad es que estés bien.

Sasuke recostó su cabeza en un costado del mayor. Hubiese podido quedarse así eternamente. Al lado de su hermano se sentía seguro y protegido de alguna forma. Y no es que él necesitase la protección de nadie, siempre había sido muy independiente, pero ahora que lo tenía al lado, podría acostumbrarse a eso perfectamente.

-¿Qué pasaría si me muriese? -Itachi le miro con seriedad.

-No hay manera de que eso pase.

-Contéstame -cerro los ojos y dejo que ese momento le envolviese.

-No tendría sentido seguir viviendo si tú no estás -alargo uno de sus brazos y estrecho la cintura de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no? Nadie es imprescindible. Aunque yo no estuviese tú podrías hacer tú vida. Tienes que hacerlo -se reafirmo en lo dicho.

A Itachi le molestaba que Sasuke insistiese en cosas relacionadas con su muerte porque por encima de todo trataba de no tener aquello presente, de dejarlo a un lado, ya que solo la idea de imaginarlo le hacia quebrarse por dentro. No iba a soportar una vida, media vida, ni siquiera un día entero sin Sasuke. Podía tenerlo lejos. Podía soportar no verle, pero solo si de algún modo sabía que estaba bien, a salvo y lo más importante vivo. Si dejaba de vivir, él también lo haría.

-¿Qué harías tú si la persona más importante de tu vida desaparece? -Siempre intentaba que Sasuke reflexionase y llegase a una conclusión por él mismo.

No hubo respuesta. Itachi no la necesitaba tampoco. Él había desaparecido de la vida de Sasuke pero a cambio le había dado la oportunidad de volver a encontrarse, cuando hubiese logrado llegar a su nivel, cuando estuviese preparado.

Nunca más iba a dejar que nada, ni nadie hiciesen que volviese a abandonar a su querido hermano.

" _Trataría de volver con ella"_

 **···**

Sasuke se quedo dormido en los brazos de Itachi. Al volver a despertar seguía en la misma posición y su hermano no se había movido. Seguía despierto atento por si algún peligro apareciese.

-¿Cuanto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

-Unas 4 horas. ¿Estas cansado? ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Estoy bien -volteo su cabeza hacia Itachi quedando a escasos centímetros.

Itachi le dio un suave beso en la boca , el cual el Uchiha pequeño acepto.

De fondo se oía el viento chocar contra las ramas de los árboles.

-Te quiero….

Apenas dos palabras, dos palabras que el viento también se encargo de esparcir. Dos palabras que hicieron temblar al cuerpo de Sasuke , tanto que sintió que si trataba de levantarse, definitivamente no iba a poder mantenerse en pie.

Vibró, se estremeció, se sacudió, se emocionó. Lloró.

Varias lágrimas resbalaron por su cara sin poder evitarlo. Itachi las quito con varios dedos.

-No pretendía hacerte llorar.

-Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que me lo dijiste -mascullo visiblemente afectado.

-Esta vez es diferente Sasuke...Y no hay necesidad de que te pongas así. A partir de ahora te lo diré las veces que sean necesarias. De alguna forma tengo que reparar todo el dolor que te he causado -alegó muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Abrazo el cuerpo aún tembloroso de Sasuke.

-De ahora en adelante estaremos juntos. Y por si alguna vez lo olvidas, te lo prometo, te amaré por siempre, Sasuke, independientemente de quién seas o acabes siendo, de en quién te acabes convirtiendo. Así será.

-Hermano….

" _Yo también te quiero"_

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

Se supo que ambos hermanos volvieron a la organización. Con la cual después de mucho pleito llegaron al acuerdo de dejar a Naruto en paz a cambio de que ambos Uchihas permanecieran allí y trabajasen para ellos.

Sasuke logró mantenerse sano, aunque nunca se recupero del todo y seguía necesitando de la energía de Itachi , pero ya muy de vez en cuando.

Cada mes Naruto le enviaba pergaminos a Sasuke contándole sus aventuras y desventuras como Hokage. No volvió a hablarle de sus sentimientos, pero en alguna ocasión y sin pretenderlo algún "te echo tanto de menos" se colaba y hacía entrever que su cariño seguía en el aire.

Sasuke permaneció al lado de su hermano mayor siempre, casi nunca o en muy pocas ocasiones iban por su cuenta. Se había convertido en una relación tan sólida como infinita.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

Sasuke acabó de leer el último pergamino que le había enviado Naruto. Tomo una pluma y escribió.

" _Después de todo los dos hemos cumplido nuestros sueños. Si uno de los tuyos aún sigue siendo que regrese a la villa. Quizás un día os haga una visita._

 _No me eches tanto de menos. Sigo estando presente aun si no estoy allí._

 _Nunca voy a poder agradecerte del todo, ni a ti ni a Itachi lo mucho que me habéis ayudado._

 _Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Por eso pronto volveremos a encontrarnos._

 _···_


End file.
